1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding mechanism for use in a printer or the like, and more particularly to a mechanism which feeds print paper, sheet by sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional printers use a paper feeding mechanism in which a plurality of pages of print paper is held in a tray and in pressure contact with the paper pick-up roller. A frictional force is developed between the paper pick-up roller and print paper in pressure contact with the paper pick-up roller. The frictional force permits the print paper to be fed out of the tray when the paper pick-up roller, is rotated. The print paper is usually held in pressure contact with the aid of an exclusive spring or the like which urges the bottom plate toward the paper pick-up roller. When the tray becomes empty, the bottom plate moves into direct contact with the paper pick-up roller. Therefore, a bottom plate of the tray must be moved away from the paper pick-up roller against the urging force of the spring when print paper is again loaded in the tray. The bottom plate is moved away from the tray using an exclusive lever provided in the printer.
As mentioned above, the conventional paper feeding mechanisms are disadvantageous in that the setting lever must be operated prior to loading print paper into the tray. This is time consuming. Providing an exclusive setting lever increases the number of parts and is detrimental to miniaturization and cost reduction of the paper feeding mechanism.